The present invention relates to a fluid catch device adapted to prevent spills when used during removal of a drain plug located in an area of limited access.
It has become customary practice in the motorcycle industry to equip motorcycles with glide plates (also known as skid plates and case plates). Typically, these glide plates are found on motocross or off-road motorcycles, but they also can be provided on other motorcycles (e.g., street motorcycles). The glide plate protects the engine parts and/or frame of the motorcycle when the motorcycle xe2x80x9cbottoms outxe2x80x9d or otherwise is subjected to impact from below or in front of the engine. Similar glide plates are provided on many four-wheel and three-wheel all-terrain vehicles.
Glide plates, especially those found on off-road motorcycles and vehicles, tend to have a sled-like configuration that is coextensive with most or all of the engine""s bottom surfaces and, in most cases, coextensive with a significant part of the engine""s front surface. Such glide plates have proven effective at protecting engine components, especially crank cases. Unfortunately, however, they also have complicated the process of changing engine fluids.
Drain plugs for engine fluids, such as engine oil, tend to be located at or near the bottom of the engine. This positioning is dictated by the effects of gravity. The typical glide plate, therefore, obstructs or severely limits access to the drain plug. It is at least inconvenient, if not impractical or impossible, to remove the glide plate every time an engine fluid has to be drained. The glide plate is designed to withstand significant impact. It therefore must be attached securely to the motorcycle or other vehicle. It is not uncommon for the glide plate to be attached using fasteners that are coated with a thread-locking compound. Generally, secure attachment is inconsistent with rapid removal of the glide plate. Most manufacturers therefore sacrifice convenience in favor of strength and reliability, by rigidly attaching the glide plate in a manner that makes removal difficult, if not impossible.
While some, if not most, glide plate manufacturers, motorcycle manufacturers, and motorcycle owners have attempted to resolve this problem by providing an access hole for the drain plug, the access hole typically is very small. Few, if any, access holes are larger than two inches in minor diameter. Generally, the access hole is just large enough to permit removal of the drain plug. In some glide plates, the access hole is oval instead of circular. Most oval access holes fall within a range of minor and major diameters of about 1xe2x85x9c to 1xc2xd inches for the minor diameter and about 2 to 2xc2xd inches for the major diameter. Larger holes typically are not desirable because they correspondingly increase the amount of surface area on the motorcycle""s engine that remains vulnerable to intrusion and/or impact from below. Larger holes also may reduce the glide effect provided by the glide plate.
The small size of the typical access hole, however, makes removal of the drain plug a messy operation. As the drain plug is progressively loosened, engine fluid tends to seep out around the plug. The fluid then gushes out rapidly as soon as the plug is withdrawn from its opening. As gravity draws the fluid out, it strikes the plug and the tool, if any, that was used to remove the plug. Fluid thereby splashes throughout the inside of the glide plate, and some splashes out through the access hole. Such splashing is especially undesirable when the engine fluid is hot. Hot engine fluid can cause burn injuries if it strikes the skin. At the very least, it can be uncomfortable and messy if it reaches the skin.
Eventually, some of the fluid that is splashed behind the glide plate makes its way out from behind the glide plate and contaminates the ground. Whatever fluid remains behind the glide plate tends to accumulate dirt. The conventional drain plug removal technique on a motorcycle therefore can result in burns and/or uncomfortable exposure to hot fluids. It also results in both ground contamination and a sludgy mess inside the glide plate. On most ground surfaces, a dangerously slippery residue remains.
The resulting contamination of the ground with engine fluids is unsightly, dangerous, and environmentally harmful. The cumulative effects of such ground contamination can lead to ground water contamination as well. The negative environmental impact of such ground contamination and ground water contamination has received much attention in recent years. As a result, measures have been taken to regulate the disposal of engine fluids. Some of these measure have been implemented at great expense and inconvenience. Any spills that result from conventional drain plug removal techniques are contrary to the goals served by such measures.
Recent efforts consistent with such measures have been directed to providing spill prevention devices for engine fluids in the automotive industry. Such efforts, however, have been focused on devices with large mouths that fit over the typical car or truck drain plug, funnel-shaped fluid catches, or other dimensions, features, and/or shapes that make such devices incompatible with the access hole of at least some, if not all, motorcycle glide plates. Notably, most car and truck drain plugs are readily accessible.
Because access to a motorcycle""s drain plug is severely limited when the motorcycle has a glide plate or similar obstruction, oil catch devices that have a large mouth cannot be positioned flush against the fluid reservoir of the engine to prevent the engine fluids from being spilled or splashed about the glide plate as the drain plug is removed and withdrawn. Likewise, cup-shaped catch devices that have radially extending drainage hoses or pipes cannot extend close enough to the fluid reservoir and drain plug of the typical motorcycle, to prevent spillage of the fluid behind the glide plate.
Some catch devices in the automotive industry have magnetic attachment mechanisms adapted to engage the ferrous metal pans or other engine parts of the automobile. In the context of motorcycle engines, however, aluminum parts tend to be more prevalent as a weight reduction measure. The magnetic attachment mechanisms found in the catch devices for automotive applications are ineffective when applied to the aluminum engine parts of motorcycle engines.
There is consequently a need in the art for a fluid catch device adapted to prevent spills when used during removal of a drain plug located in an area of limited access, such as the area behind the glide plate of a motorcycle or other vehicle. This need extends to a catch device having dimensions that facilitate insertion of the device into the area of limited access so that the device can engage the surface of the fluid reservoir around the drain plug, and remain engaged thereto during removal of the plug, thereby to prevent splashing of any access limiting features on the vehicle. There is also a need for a fluid catch device that can be secured in place under a motorcycle engine regardless of whether the parts of the engine are made of aluminum, some other non-ferrous or low-ferrous metal, or a non-metal material.
A primary object of the present invention is to overcome at least one of the foregoing problems and/or satisfy at least one of the foregoing needs by providing a fluid catch device adapted to prevent spills when used during removal of a drain plug located in an area of limited access, such as the area behind the glide plate of a motorcycle or other vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid catch device having dimensions that facilitate insertion of the catch device into an area of limited access so that the catch device can engage the surface of a fluid reservoir around a drain plug, and remain engaged thereto during removal of the plug, thereby to prevent splashing of access limiting features in the area of limited access.
To achieve these and/or other objects, the present invention provides a fluid catch device adapted to prevent spills when used during removal of a drain plug located in an area of limited access. The fluid catch device comprises an elongated fluid receptacle, a fluid port, and a tool tube. The elongated fluid receptacle has an open end and an opposite end. The fluid port is in fluid communication with the fluid receptacle and is adapted to drain fluid from the fluid receptacle. The tool tube extends at least from the opposite end of the fluid receptacle toward the open end of the fluid receptacle. The tool tube has a proximal end that opens outside of the opposite end of the fluid receptacle and a distal end directed toward the open end of the fluid receptacle. The tool tube is adapted to receive a drain plug loosening tool. The fluid receptacle and tool tube have a combined length that is larger than a distance between a fluid drain obstruction and a fluid drain in the area of limited access. The fluid receptacle is narrow enough to engage a surface surrounding the fluid drain while the proximal end extends out from the area of limited access, beyond the fluid drain obstruction.
Preferably, the combined length is larger than a distance between a glide plate and a fluid drain located behind the glide plate.
The fluid receptacle can be adapted to remain engaged against the surface surrounding the fluid drain during removal of the drain plug from the fluid drain, to prevent splashing of fluid against the fluid drain obstacle.
Desirably, the combined length is at least 9 inches, and more desirably, between about 10 inches and about 12 inches. A preferred combined length is between about 10 inches and about 11 inches. The fluid receptacle preferably is at least 5 inches in length.
The fluid receptacle preferably is no wider than about 2 inches for a distance along its length of at least about 3 inches from the open end.
The opposite end of the fluid receptacle can be provided with a grommet that sealingly engages a circumferential surface of the tool tube. The tool tube preferably is axially slidable through the grommet to adjust spacing of the distal end of the tool tube from the open end of the fluid receptacle. The tool tube also can be rotatable within the grommet to effect turning of the drain plug.
Preferably, the tool tube comprises two resilient portions at which the distal and proximal ends, respectively, are defined, and a rigid intermediate portion defining the circumferential surface of the tool tube.
A stop mechanism adapted to limit the range of axial travel of the tool tube through the grommet, can be provided to prevent the tool tube from being inadvertently withdrawn completely out of the grommet.
A resilient adaptor may be disposed around the fluid receptacle, the resilient adaptor having dimensions and resiliency characteristics such that, when the resilient adaptor is inserted into an aperture of the fluid drain obstruction, which aperture has any diameter within a predetermined range, the resilient adaptor engages circumferential walls of the aperture with enough force to support the fluid catch device in the aperture, while permitting the open end of the fluid receptacle to reach the fluid drain.
Preferably, the fluid receptacle is tubular. In addition, the fluid port preferably is in fluid communication with an interior of the tool tube, to permit the flow of fluid from the fluid receptacle, through the fluid port, into the tool tube and out through the proximal end thereof.
The present invention also provides a fluid catch device adapted to prevent spills when used during removal of a drain plug located in an area of limited access. The fluid catch device comprises an elongated fluid receptacle, a fluid port, and a tool tube. The elongated fluid receptacle has an open end and an opposite end. The fluid port is in fluid communication with the fluid receptacle. The tool tube extends at least from the opposite end of the fluid receptacle toward the open end of the fluid receptacle. The tool tube has a proximal end that opens outside of the opposite end of the fluid receptacle and a distal end directed toward the open end of the fluid receptacle. The tool tube is adapted to receive a drain plug loosening tool. The fluid receptacle and tool tube have dimensions that facilitate insertion of the fluid receptacle into an area of limited access so that the fluid receptacle engages a surface surrounding a fluid drain in which the drain plug is received. The fluid receptacle is adapted to remain engaged to the surface during removal of the drain plug, thereby to prevent splashing of access limiting features in the area of limited access.
Desirably, the dimensions of the fluid receptacle and tool tube include a combined length of the fluid receptacle and tool tube that is at least about 9 inches. More desirably, the combined length is between about 10 inches and about 12 inches. A preferred combined length is between about 10 inches and about 11 inches. The fluid receptacle preferably is at least about 5 inches in length, and preferably is no wider than about 2 inches in diameter for a distance along its length of at least about 3 inches from the open end.
The opposite end of the fluid receptacle can be provided with a grommet that sealingly engages a circumferential surface of the tool tube. The tool tube preferably is axially slidable through the grommet to adjust spacing of the distal end of the tool tube from the open end of the fluid receptacle. Preferably, the tool tube also is rotatable within the grommet to effect turning of the drain plug.
The tool tube preferably comprises two resilient portions at which the distal and proximal ends, respectively, are defined, and a rigid intermediate portion defining the circumferential surface of the tool tube.
Preferably, the fluid catch device further includes a stop mechanism adapted to limit the range of axial travel of the tool tube through the grommet, to prevent the tool tube from being inadvertently withdrawn completely out of the grommet.
The fluid catch device also can be provided with a resilient adaptor disposed around the fluid receptacle, the resilient adaptor having dimensions and resiliency characteristics such that, when the resilient adaptor is inserted into an aperture of a fluid drain obstruction, which aperture has any diameter with a predetermined range, the resilient adaptor engages circumferential walls of the aperture with enough force to support the fluid catch device in the aperture, while permitting the open end of the fluid receptacle to reach the fluid drain.
The fluid receptacle preferably is tubular, and preferably, the fluid port is in fluid communication with an interior of the tool tube, to permit the flow of fluid from the fluid receptacle, through the fluid port, into the tool tube and out through the proximal end thereof.
Also provided by the present invention, is a method of removing a drain plug in a spill-less manner, from a fluid drain located in an area of limited access. The method comprises the steps of: providing a fluid catch device having a fluid receptacle and a drain plug loosening tool, the fluid catch device having dimensions that facilitate insertion of the fluid receptacle into the area of limited access so that the fluid receptacle engages a surface surrounding the fluid drain; inserting the fluid receptacle into the area of limited access so that the fluid receptacle engages the surface surrounding the fluid drain and so that the drain plug loosening tool engages the drain plug; actuating the drain plug loosening tool to loosen the drain plug from the fluid drain; removing the drain plug from the fluid drain while keeping the fluid receptacle engaged against the surface surrounding the fluid drain, so that substantially all fluid draining from the fluid drain enters the fluid receptacle; and directing the fluid from the fluid receptacle, out of the area of limited access, substantially without contaminating the area of limited access with such fluid.
Preferably, the method further comprises the step of withdrawing a portion of the drain plug loosening tool from the fluid catch device after the actuating step, and the step of removing the drain plug is performed by rotating a tool tube that holds a remaining other portion of the drain plug loosening tool.
Preferably, rotation of the tool tube during removal of the drain plug causes the tool tube to move axially with respect to the fluid receptacle away from the surface surrounding the fluid drain, so that the fluid receptacle can remain engaged with the surface during removal of the drain plug. The step of directing the fluid from the fluid receptacle preferably is performed through the tool tube.
Preferably, the area of limited access is limited by a vehicle glide plate, and the step of inserting the fluid receptacle into the area of limited access comprises the step of inserting the fluid receptacle through a hole in the vehicle glide plate. The vehicle glide plate can be 1xc2xd inches or more (e.g., 2 inches or more) from the fluid drain.
The method can further comprise the step of resiliently engaging a circumferential wall of the hole with an external surface of the fluid catch device so that the fluid catch device remains supported by the glide plate after the step of inserting the fluid receptacle into the area of limited access.
The above and other objects and advantages will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.